Content producers, such as producers of movies, television shows, and other media content, often produce media content that is licensed by content customers such as cable television providers, Video-on-Demand services, streaming services, etc. The content producers can provide digital versions of media titles (e.g., movies, television show episodes, etc.) to these customers. These customers commonly request multiple media titles at a time (e.g., lists of several movies, seasons of television shows, etc.) from the content producers. For example, an online video streaming service might wish to obtain 100 media titles (e.g., movies) from a movie studio. The online video streaming service might want 100 specifically-identified media titles (e.g., specific movies), or any 100 of the movie studio's media titles, or a mixture of the two. The movie studio can then collect digital versions of the media titles and provide them to the online video streaming service.
Providing digital versions of the media titles to the customer can create challenges for the content producer. Digital versions of media titles can include multiple media files. For example, a digital version of a movie can include one or more video files, one or more audio files (e.g., dialog tracks, background audio, etc.), subtitle files, and metadata files containing information about the movie (e.g., listings of the cast, credits, runtime, etc.). In addition to the challenges presented by providing a large number of media titles, individual customers can have separate requirements for the formats of the digital versions, the language of the dialog tracks and/or subtitle tracks, how the digital versions are packaged, and how the digital versions are delivered. Past approaches involved manually collecting the files for the digital versions of the requested media titles pursuant to the individual customer's requirements, which is time consuming and inefficient.